Fallen God of Golden Eyes
by MasterofInfinity
Summary: Be strong Edward, sometimes betrayal comes from the ones closest to you. Are you ready to embrace yourself?


**The fallen God of Golden Eyes**

_"Get up and walk forward, you have legs perfect for that."_

_Edward Elric_

* * *

I'm coming back home. After Alphonse went to Xing and I went to explore the west. I spent an entire year learning everything I could… from exotic fighting skills, to "manners" in general (In Aruego they said I was too rude, so if I wanted to remain there for my research I would have to learn how to behave) and trying all types of alchemy … but as I thought it is impossible without the gate of truth… But that doesn't matter now! I'm coming home! I will be seeing Winry again after a whole year! She and Al. Can't forget my brother even though miles and year are between us they can't tear us apart.

I'm scheduled to arrive in a week, but some bribe money got me a lot faster than usual.

Can't wait too see them again. They are my family. Winry is my girlfriend and Al's my brother. The two people I love most in the world. Not that I would ever admit that out of loud of course.

I can see my home from here. The home I lived with mother and Al, burned down to start my journey and re-constructed with hard work and blood. No alchemy and the blood coming from when I cut my finger when trying to fix the roof. That's why I hated to do these kinds of things without alchemy.

I'm inside but I'm not seeing anyone here… huh? There is dust falling from the ceiling. Maybe they are upstairs?

…keh. I'm going to scare the hell out of them. I'm much taller now, but even tough I always told everyone no one believed me. I may be even taller than colonel bastard now. I will buy a camera and then take a picture when he realizes I'm a full half-inch taller than him now, his face will be undoubtedly hilarious.

_Squeaaak, toc, toc, squeaaak._

The strange sounds interrupt my mental image of Colonel terrified face, but these sounds… I would recognize them anywhere. It's the sound of kids jumping on a bed. Al and I did that all the time. But something is wrong… the skeaking sound is coming from my room.

.

.

F*CK! THERE'RE CHILDREN JUMPING ON MY BED!

Okay, from every bed to jump on they chosen mine. I will show them how much of a wrong decision that was. I'm going to scare them so hard they won't be able to sleep on their own beds. I approach my room silent as a ninja even tough one of my legs are made of steel, also one of the skills I learned on the west, the door is partially open and I can hear swallow breaths coming from inside. I peak inside in a way they wouldn't notice me. The image I saw inside that room will forever be engraved in my memory.

There are too beings on my bed, one atop each other, their breaths swallow and long, sweat glistening on their bodies as the friction between them gets more and more intense. The beings on my bed are my girlfriend and my brother.

.

.

.

I silently go back downstairs, making sure I don't make a sound I go to the study.

The study is where Hohenheim's used to be. Now it's were my annotations on alchemy and my late travel clothes are. I open the door and take a look inside: The rug and the bookshelf are still here, together with the top half of a medieval armor and a table with a black leather book on it. That book is my journal. Everything I learnt about alchemy (and life) is there, Al asked to read it and I agreed saying: "If you can decipher it, you can have it". One month later he returned it to me frustrated to no end he didn't even begin to understand it even after he spent nights trying to. I pocket it and look to the old wardrobe I put on the corner of the room, as I open it I'm faced with a bigger version of my old suit, red cape and all. I always though that it would be needed when my growth spurt came around. It's funny to know I was right, with my brother ******* my girlfriend on my room I can't pick up clothes to get the hell out of here.

After I change nostalgia run trough my being and I have to resist the urge to put the house on fire. With my clothes on my body I direct myself to another search. But now it's for something that I always had beside me and never noticed: A chance to be happy. A chance I lost in this same day, in this and years ago. I guess October 3 is and will always be a day of new beginnings.

* * *

Oh! The Drama! Well, this is the prologue of my new story. First chapter comes tomorrow. Until then.

Eternally, Infinity.


End file.
